Camp Wonders
by Dolce-tasie
Summary: Nana, worried for her daughter who couldn't seem to adjust the change from Italy to Namimori, signed her up for the Namimori Freshmen Orientation at her new school. Tsuna couldn't find it in her heart to refuse her mum the two weeks of Hell. But if only that dark-eyed senior would stop smirking at her tauntingly... "Scared, Sawada?" "Shut up, Reborn." (HScamp AU)
1. Prologue

**A/N: i feel lonely**

 **so i write**

 **badly**

 **oops**

* * *

Sawada Tsunahime sat glumly in her first-class seat on the plane. Twitching uncomfortably, she cast another furtive glance around the cabin. The only sound that met her was the hushed whisper of conversation carried out by a few passengers seated a ways from her. The sixteen-years-old girl sunk into her seat, a grimace crossing her face as she tried to focus on the field of clouds below the plane.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Tsuna startled out of her daydream, and turned with an abashed blush to face the air stewardess. _Did she look that uncomfortable?_ The half-Italian gave a small shake of her head at the concerned lady, forcing her lips up in a crooked little smile as assurance (the air stewardess looks all the more concerned at that, but Tsuna quickly turned back to the small window beside her seat).

The light for the seat belt icon shone a sickly luminescent blue, and the brown-haired girl fumbled with the seat belt a little, her eyebrows in a worried crease.

She was finally back in Japan, after spending most of her life in Italy. Her mother had gone on ahead first to get the old house ready (Papa offered to get the professional cleaners, but Mama said that she wanted to do it herself), leaving Tsunahime to board the plane alone now. It was nerve-wracking, and the girl was feeling more than a little homesick. She wondered if she would see Felicita again…

Then again, it wasn't like Tsuna didn't have friends back in Namimori; but she was _six_ when she was uprooted and tossed to Italy - _who remembers their friends back from when they were six?_ There were a few playmates she could remember though - _warm hazel eyes and a bright grin; bright orange hair and a sweet smile; spiky hair and a shy smile..._ But for the love of everything good, _she couldn't remember their names._

Grimacing, the girl clasped the seat belt and leaned back, feeling wholly uncomfortable in the large seat. After ten years, she was going to land in her homeland again…

If only she felt that starting over wouldn't spell disaster for someone such as herself.

As her ears popped and the plane descended through the clouds, Tsuna let out a dejected sigh and thunk her head back onto the cushy headrest.

 _Bye-bye, Italy._ She thought glumly.

* * *

Nana had picked the teenage girl from the airport, her spirits high and her smiles bright. Tsuna didn't feel much like reciprocating, but instead just went along with her mother who bustled her back into the taxi. Watching the unfamiliar sights as the taxi passed by was halfway nauseating – she missed Italy very much all of a sudden, and Tsuna wasn't even gone for a _full_ day yet.

The moderate two-stories house that they arrived at didn't do much to lighten her heart – but the orange tulips clearly planted by Nana beforehand made her smile a little. The gardens may not be as large, the house not as extravagant, and the people different – but perhaps Tsuna could try living here for the next few years. _Perhaps_.

"Tsu-chan, bring your things upstairs and come down for a little snack, okay?" Nana said cheerily, in her hands a stack of fliers and letters as she locked the main door behind her.

The brown-haired girl adjusted the shoulder-strap, fiddling with it a little. "Yeah, okay." Tsuna muttered back in Japanese – feeling wholly uncomfortable with the unpracticed tongue. Nana beamed, clearly happy that her daughter was at least making an effort, before heading deeper into the house – presumably to the kitchen.

Grimacing, the girl heaved the luggage up step by step upstairs.

The room assigned to her (which was very prominent to spot, what with the tuna sign hanging over the door _thanks dad you're lame_ ) was furnished sparsely – and Tsuna was part-thankful that her mother gave her some space. Tsuna wasn't averse to putting up some posters of her favourite boy bands or such, but she had left them _all back in Italy._

Thinking back about Italy just made her homesickness worsen, so the girl flopped on the bed with a groan, staring up at the ceiling blankly. A few stray noise flitted over from the half-closed window, and Tsuna sighed as she got up, intending to shut it before any godforsaken bug crawled or flew in. _Hashtag_ _ **no**_ _._

The sounds of laughter teased her ears as Tsuna's hands reached out for the window. Curiosity peaked – _it was a suburban area, and hardly anyone lived around aside the old married couples or grannies, from what her mother described_ – the brown-haired girl peeked out of the window. Loud boisterous laughter followed – and then Tsuna saw _them_.

The sweet tinkling laughter she had heard first must have been from the lady with green hair and eyes as blue as the sky itself – her grace and poise easily matching any number of high-society ladies Tsuna had seen at Italy. Mouth falling open in awe, Tsuna leaned out a little, hoping to catch a better look. The louder laugh must have been from the blond with an army-patterned band around his head – but his expression was rapidly changing from before as he said something agitatedly to the man in fedora beside him… The latter's body was angled away from her though, so she couldn't see anything past his outfit. A girl with cropped blue hair thwacked the blond on the head painfully, and Tsuna winced. _That looked painful...and the guy in the fedora radiated smugness even though his face was not visible._

Shrugging herself out of the train of thoughts, Tsuna settled back down on her bed, the window forgotten.

 _They couldn't have been older than high-school_ , Tsuna wondered. _Maybe this was why Grandpa Tim wanted me to attend the Vongola Inc sponsored school here…_ If the students all turned out this polished, she wouldn't be averse to attending too.

 _That's right, school._ Dread filled the girl's heart as she realised that she had to meet _new people_. _What if I stand out too much? Or worst – I screw up?!_ Clutching her head and messing up her brown-haired in despair, Tsuna groaned and fell back onto her bed, wild thoughts filling her head.

Whimpering, the girl curled up into a ball.

"I want to go back to Italy..." she murmured dejectedly, the soft Italian she spoke only managing to suppress her homesickness a little.

That was the sight Nana came unto when she went up to check on her daughter's slow progress – a frown fixed on the sweet girl's face as she squirmed uncomfortably on her new bed, having fallen into an uneasy sleep.

 _Oh my_ , Nana thought, _perhaps that flier could actually help._

* * *

 _Dear new Nami-Freshman (yes, **new** , because there are some who stayed back a year just to enjoy the Orientation again – _we're that good),

 _This is an informal invitation for you to join us at our **Freshmen Orientation** at Namimori Senior High, hosted by our very own _ Namimori Student Council _! Starting anew in a different environment will always be hard, and transition and change will be harder. The seniors have thus organised the FO in hopes of helping to smooth over any rough edges you may encounter – and what's better than making friends and memories at the very place you will spend the next three years in?_

 _Come join us for two weeks of fun and games with the seniors and other freshmen! Sign up at this website: namifo/signup/2603804_

 _ **Details**_

 _Date: 26 March (Saturday) to 8 April (Friday) (first day of school: 11 April Monday)_

 _Time/venue of meeting on first day of camp: 10am at the Sports Complex in Nami-High (map is provided at the back of the flier)_

 _What to wear: comfortable clothing_

 _What to bring: packing list is available for download at the link above after sign-up!_

 _To note:_

 _This is an **overnight** camp! _

_Camp fire will be on the second to last day **(7 April, 7pm)** , all family members are invited._

 _This camp is proudly sponsored by **Vongola Incorporations.**_

 _We hope to see you at Namimori Freshmen Orientation!_

 _Namimori Student Council_

 _Disciplinary Committee_

 _Liquidation Committee_

* * *

 **A/N: So… I'm starting a new fic because why not.**

 **Shameless advertising for my two other ongoing KHR stories – go check them out on my profile.**

 **Also, I hope this fic gets as crazy as I envision it, because Xanxus and Byakuran as group leaders cheering their hearts out? You caN NEVER ASK FOR MORE IN YOUR LIFE ANY MORE – OH AND**

 **Sneakpeek into the group formation I planned to make you guys more interested so that I will be more motivated to write faster and then you guys will be happier and blablabla (it's a feedback loop trust me):**

 _ **Camp Oceanus**_

 _ **Camp Commander: Lal Mirch**_

 _ **Vice Camp Commander: Dino**_

 **hahaha what was I thinking when I arranged that man**

 **anyway, for any Change fans reading, the three brothers are alive and kicking and this time I promise _no killing_**

 **this is pure camp craziness, sue me**

 **Dolce**

 **Review pls. Tell me if this is a bad idea**


	2. Day 1: the cheers

**A/N: Because shit always starts with the flier**

 **Just watch episode 1 or read chapter 1**

 **it all starts with**

 _ **Nana and the flier**_

 _example_ **is an action, usually inputted when they're doing a cheer. What is a camp without cheers?**

* * *

"Camp?" Tsunahime burst out, aghast. " _What_ camp?"

Nana smiled, delighted, looking completely unperturbed at her daughter's betrayed expression. "Why, the Freshmen Orientation at your new school!"

The girl fell back on her seat with a groan. "So I have to start high school...two weeks early?" A look of horror dawned on Tsuna's face, and Nana placed a plate of eggs in front of her.

"Isn't that wonderful, Tsu-chan?" The brown-haired woman asked with a giggle. "You can make all sorts of new friends! Look at this flier!" She exclaimed, pushing a piece of colourful looking paper to the daughter. Tsuna regarded the paper with a grimace, and picked it up like it was ready to bite. Which it didn't, of course.

Now, her time in Italy did not amount to nothing. Neither did her time with Grandpa Tim, who was the best poker player she knew. That was where Tsuna learned the Ultimate Straight Face, which she planned to exploit fully, of course… Her _fratello_ were always telling her to utilise whatever she learn, and learn whatever she can.

"This looks like a scam, mum," Tsuna said with the straightest face she could muster.

Nana beamed back. "Does it? I did successfully signed you up and received a very official e-mail back!" _Dammnit, mission failed._ The girl let go of the flier with a sigh, and starting poking around her eggs. Maybe the eggs would give her a way to skip out of this affair entirely.

"...Tsu-chan, do you really not want to go?" Her mother asked, after a moment of watching her daughter move the eggs around sullenly. Tsuna's head snapped up to meet her mother's – and she winced. It was obvious that the housewife only ever had good intentions… But as they all say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

 _And those pleading eyes too…_

Tsuna averted her eyes and stabbed her eggs particularly viciously.

"...I'll go," the teenager relented with another sigh.

Nana's face did a one-eighty degree change in expressions, and she giggled. "Great! Tsu-chan, you'll enjoy it, I know you will. You can live your holidays here, being scared of the world outside, or you go out to explore the world of possibilities. I want you to live feeling ' _it's great to be alive_ '!" She turned back to the pots and pans with a flourish, humming a tune or other under her breath.

Tsuna averted her eyes with a grimace.

 _Right._

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Tsuna dragged herself out of the house, her luggage in tow as her mother waved her cheerfully goodbye. A slip of paper with the directions to the school was pressed into her palm, and soon, the sixteen-years-old was trudging down the road reluctantly.

The school – Namimori Senior High – is a part of the Namimori Academy, famous throughout Japan and possibly other countries for its high standards for being – well, a public school. Albeit a special public school, mostly funded by the Vongola Incorporations that Tsuna's father – Iemitsu, was the CEO of. The company, like most age-old ones, is run by the family. Grandpa Timoteo is obviously the Chairman, and the Board of Directors comprised of the old, stuffy men whom Grandpa liked to have tea with. He did mention that thirty years or so ago, it was more of _pub-hopping and alcohol_ , but Tsuna wasn't sure whether to take his words at face-value. He could pull the _meanest_ poker face.

Vongola Incorporations is a transnational corporations, and their base and roots are in Italy. Japan was one of the first countries they crossed to – thus the unhealthy interest in the land of the rising sun. And the odd sponsorships for schools and companies and agencies to pop up suddenly all around Japan. Namimori was very obviously, under Vongola's influence.

Especially the school, Tsuna thought dully as she went up the streets. More people are seen here – most lugging their own luggage and bag packs up the slope of the road, to where the magnificent building could be seen.

According to her mother's blabbing, Namimori Senior High was linked to the Junior High, though in separate buildings. The Elementary was on the other side of town, and Middle was somewhere near the central, last she remembered. There were no universities, partly because the town was, well, _small_ , and usually people who wanted a degree after graduating from here aimed for _Toudai_ or _Kyodai_. Or they got a scholarship from the Vongola and went to further studies in Italy. To be fair, Vongola _do_ sponsor a university somewhere near Nagoya quite recently, and they were quickly gaining a name for themselves. Students _do_ come over from Italy to further study in Japan with Vongola's help – _with the Clams it's_ always _a two-way thing._

The brown-haired girl sighed and pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. It wasn't even ten in the morning yet. _Why had mum insisted on going earlier, again?_ Tsuna would have been perfectly fine with arriving late. Or never _. Preferably never._

As the brown-haired girl drew closer to the gates though, she could hear muffled voices…cheering. _Loudly_. It wouldn't even justify how loud it was if she could hear the sounds almost a kilometer away from the main entrance. The only other word would be _rambunctious_.

A few freshmen were lingering at the gates, and Tsuna hid a grimace. At least they had friends to go with. An unbidden image of her childhood playmates sprang to mind, and the brown-haired girl wondered if the day could get any worst.

At the gates, a few enthusiastic seniors were engaging the freshmen trotting in nervously, seeming to direct them to the entrance through the beautiful garden that spanned out the entire front yard. Complete with fountains and everything. _Bloody Vongola._

"Hello! Are you a freshie?" A white-haired man smiled pleasantly – though it looked like his training for Smiling Pleasantly went a little wrong. He looked _evil_. And he was wearing a _bright, neon pink_ shirt which the other seniors seemed to be wearing as well – it said 'Camp Oceanus' and an official looking logo. And… _flowery_ boxers shorts.

 _Oh god, what had mum dragged me into?_ Tsuna internally screamed, while maintaining a straight face on the outside.

"Yes?" The half-Italian replied cautiously. Never let it be said that Tsunahime wasn't careful with strangers. Wearing bright shirts and boxers. _In a_ _school_.

The white-haired man grinned like a Cheshire cat, and Tsuna wondered idly if she should make a break for it. Perhaps her mother wouldn't be too upset if she turned up at home now… At least she tried.

" _Faaantastic_ , I'm Byakuran, princess," he looked like he was about to say something else, before a BOOM sounding suspiciously like an explosion went off somewhere east of the school, and a shout of _"BYAKURAN YOU BASTARD, COME BACK!"_ rang out through the gardens. Byakuran stopped and hummed thoughtfully. "Right, I'll bring you to the Sports Complex. Come on, chibi-chan."

He adjusted the position of his black sling bag, – which Tsuna then noticed that every senior wearing bright pink shirts present had one of – which had different trinkets and colourful lanyards wound around the strap, and various pins and badges pinned on the cover. (A few spelled ' _Camp Commander: Marshie Byakie, AY14/15'_ and variations such as ' _Byakumellow_ ' and ' _Marshkuran_ ' and ' _Marshmellowie_ ' and… Tsuna really _didn't_ want to know.)

Aside from the slight scarring incident of reading Byakuran's badges, Tsuna got to the Sports Complex with little complications. The white-haired man led her to a wall, where many other freshmen were crowded around. As a group of seniors wearing bright pink shirts pass by cheering (" _whilst clapping to a fast beat_ WAKA WAKA _WHO ARE WE?_ WAKA WAKA _NAMIMORI!_ " and "WELCOME TO NAMI, WELCOME TO F.O.! _clap clap_ WELCOME TO NAMI, WELCOME TO F.O.! _clap clap_ ")at the top of their lungs, Byakuran ducked surreptitiously under a nearby table, seemingly trying to avoid someone.

"Just check for your name, princess," he advised from under the table, "and remember your empire name."

Tsuna squeezed into the group of freshmen crowding around the wall, using her small stature to her advantage. Peeking up at the list (which goes alphabetically), she quickly tried to skim through it, but to no avail _as the damn people keep pushing! Argh._

Until someone elbowed her in the ribs.

Letting out a pained hiss, Tsuna met startled brown eyes beside her.

"I am sorry!" The tall guy blurted out. "Are you okay?" He looked genuinely contrite and guilty, but as Tsuna was a kind and reasonable girl who won't want someone to be guilty for their natural height and stature, she tried for a small smile.

"I am fine…" She said. The guy didn't look appeased – and suddenly she was pushed out of the crowd, with some freshmen joining the mix. No she was not fine - ! Letting out a frustrated huff, Tsuna pushed her bangs away from her forehead, always feeling sweaty and tired.

"Uh, I'll help you find your group then?" She looked up, surprised, at the tall black-haired freshmen who followed her out of the crowd.

"Um…" Tsuna fumbled. "Thank you. I am Sawada…" The guy's face brightened up with a grin, and he went back into the small growing crowd. Tsuna subtly prayed for his safety – but it turns out the tall guy didn't really need it, as he came back soon.

"Sawada Tsunahime, right?" He looked at her with a momentarily perplexed face, before he grinned. "You're in Arctaz! Same as me, actually."

"Oh," Tsuna felt a little relieved. The guy looked nice enough. Perhaps the camp wouldn't be complete shit after all. "Nice to meet you."

He stretched out a hand, and Tsuna shook it firmly like her _fratello_ taught her. "I am Yamamoto Takeshi! And it's nice to meet you too, haha!" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry for the jab just now, Sawada."

Tsuna quickly waved her hands in denial. "No no, it's fine! I mean, you apologized, so…" She lifted a shoulder and shrugged. "It's okay. Uh, you can call me by my first name… I lived in Italy most of my life, so I'm not really accustomed to all the formalities…" She smiled uneasily. "Only if you want."

Takeshi just laughed. "Then sure, Tsuna! You can call me Takeshi too. So, are you looking forward to this camp?" Tsuna smiled, relieved, as they made their way down to the courts where registration was being held. First friend made, and she wasn't dead yet. Maybe her day wouldn't be all that bad.

Byakuran smiled from his place under the table as he watched the two freshmen walk away. He, however, froze up as a malignant aura made itself known behind him.

" _Trash_ … How dare _you_ …"

The white-haired man's face freeze into a pacifying smile as he turned to face the angry man glaring at him, squatting beside the table.

"Now, now, Xanxus…" He said, placating.

" _Where_ the _fuck_ were _you_?"

Byakuran winced.

 _Looks like escaping the Coordinator meeting to join the group who are welcoming the freshies at the gates wasn't a good idea._

* * *

"Say," Takeshi started, "have I seen you somewhere before?" He scratched his head absentmindedly. "I could have sworn I knew you, and I only knew one Tsuna last time…"

Tsuna blinked, then bit the insides of her cheeks thoughtfully. "I lived in Namimori until I was six and moved to Italy… Did I know you from before?"

The pair stared at each other for a confused moment, before Takeshi blinked.

"Italy… She did move to Italy." Understanding dawned on his features, and did too for Tsuna a second later.

"Namimori Nursery!" Tsuna grinned. "You were my playmate! There were two others too, but I can't remember their names. _Oh my gosh_ ," the brown-haired girl beamed. "You really grew, Takeshi! It's been so long!"

The black-haired guy grinned. "Yeah! _Man_ , that was nostalgic. I remember Kyoko crying when the teacher announced you had to leave Namimori."

Tsuna winced. "Ah… Sorry. She was…" She tilted her head thoughtfully. "The other girl? The orange-head."

Takeshi nodded excitedly. "Yeah! And the other guy, that's-"

" _HI_ FRESHIES!" Said freshmen startled in surprise at the sudden cut into their conversation. A bright-pink shirt engulfed their sights as a green-haired girl jumped at them. "I am Luce and since you guys are lining up for Arctaz that means you are my Arkkies! Welcome to Nami F.O.! How are you guys feeling? Excited?" Just as she grinned wildly, ready to launch into another long speech, a shout came from the other end of the hall.

"NAMI-DEEEEEEE!"

The mad glint in Luce's eyes didn't seem to diminish as she changed her intended reply to a shout instead – which subsequently every other senior in the hall who heard the prompt shouted too.

"DEEEE _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ _ **EEEEEEEE**_!" The 'dee' went on for a few seconds as more voices joined the cheer. Confused and overwhelmed freshmen alike just glanced around wildly, waiting to see what happens. The seniors with their hands free held up two fingers on each hands, crisscrossing into a hashtag.

Then the original voice who prompted broke off, and yelled. "DEE NAMI! _clap clap_ " The other voices then joined in, and the pink-shirts all moved to the beat of their cheer, dancing and shouting at the top of their lungs.

"THE NAMI! _clap clap_

Who are we? _clap clap, cheer getting softer_

CAMP oh-see? _clap clap, cheer getting even softer_

NO BULLSHIT! _clap clap, full volume_

Ley ah ley ah ley ah~ _clap to the beat in this line_ Camp Oceanus, we will clap to your beat, cause we are all here to jam it all! Jam. It. _ALL_!

OH _throws hands up_ boom zi tah zi boom zi tah! Boom zi tah zi boom zi tah! _clap hands, clap on knees, repeat to the beat_

(males) AH WOO, WE SAY, GET IT ALL! _throws fist up for last three words_

(females) WAKA, WE SAY, BLAST IT ALL! _throws fist up for last three words_

(together) Ooooo _ooooo_ _ **oOOOOOOOOOH**_!

 _CAMP_ _**OCEANUS**_!"

Tsuna blinked at the sight of cheering pinks, Luce cheering, Byakuran (who slinked back from wherever) jumping and screaming along…

Takeshi laughed good-naturedly. "They sure are enthusiastic, aren't they?"

Tsuna could only nod mutely.

Luce seemed to have spotted another freshman loitering near the entrance, as she quickly bid them goodbye and rushed off. The brown-haired girl thought herself rather lucky to be spared from the second part of Luce's enthusiastic speech, as they moved forward in the line for registration.

* * *

"You ready?"

"Obviously."

A snort. "Yeah sure. Get out there. Where the fuck is Byakuran again? Romeo only ever listens to him and Bianchi…"

"Yeah well, even if Romeo disappears, you wouldn't be the newly assigned Fake…" A smirk. "Since you're too moronic to be one."

Colonnello bristled indignantly. "Before I punch that pretty nose of yours…" he started threateningly. An impatient knock on the boys' bathroom door halted his words.

"Are you retards ready?" Lal's sharp voice resonated through. "The Camp's starting and if the Fakes don't want to look suspicious they need to go now. And is Byakuran hiding in there?"

"Yes, darling, and no, Byakuran isn't here," Colonnello said quickly. "I'll go off now." He allayed a glare to the other man standing beside him. "Get out after I do, we'll be blown if we're seen together." The other man rolled his eyes and made a dismissive gesture, before the blond stalked out. Lal's voice grumbling about how _'Pacie was going to be in a mess'_ followed him, and soon, the black-haired man was left in the bathroom.

He pulled at his black button-up shirt idly, glancing down at the bright neon pink shirt all Camp personnel had to wear today that the black outerwear covered up nicely.

Checking the time, he straightened up from the wall.

Well, it _is_ his last Camp, so he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

 **A/N: I felt it appropriate to end here**

 **Anyway, the cheers are all inspired from the cheers from my school camp, I just changed a few things here and there**

 **This is barely the first day but daaamn why not? (posts chapter)**

 **To clear up the Empire stuff, Empire is how they refer to groups in this camp**

 **It's Camp Oceanus, and there are four Empires** _ **\- Indiox, Pacie, Southes, Arctaz.**_ **Then there's** _ **Atlanto**_ **, the administrative – or background group who makes sure everything runs smoothly, and plan the games and meals and whatnot.**

 **Hope you guys are looking forward to more craziness**

 **Yay**

 **Do tell me what you think of this chapter**

 **Dolce**


	3. Day 2: fake freshie

**A/N: Aaaand the camp feels are back!**

* * *

"Excuse me, darlings, but ah, please move a little, yes..." Tsunahime had been chatting with Takeshi and this nice girl she met – Nagi Dokuro – when Luce came over with what seemed to be another freshman. Shrugging, the brown-haired girl shifted so that there was a spot on the floor between Takeshi and herself.

The black-haired male dropped down on the ground, and Tsuna regarded him curiously as Luce babbled on about how they all should 'make friends and be nice'. He was dressed a little formally, black button-up shirt and grey bermuda shorts. Squinting at the male, she frowned. Tsuna was sure she had seen him somewhere before… _or maybe not_.

"So, Arkkies, introduce yourself!" Luce finished off with a flourish, waving the fan in her hand wildly. Tsuna thought idly that she was surprised the excessively excited young woman did not manage to miraculously hurt herself with the fan yet.

"I am Takeshi!" The baseball player butted in first, an easy-going grin on his face. Taking the cue, Tsuna gave a small, crooked smile, still not very used to the vibrant atmosphere around.

"I am Tsunahime," she offered. The spiky-haired male nodded slowly, as if contemplating something, before he gave an awkward smile to the both of them.

"Renato," he said simply. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. _Not much of a talker, huh…_ Feeling mildly ambitious, she gave a bigger smile to the guy. If they were going to survive the next two weeks together, they might as well be friends. Besides, Nagi seems to be getting along well with a small Luce look-alike. (Shudders – one was enough, _thank you very much._ )

"It's nice to meet you! Which Junior High did you come from?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Ah," Renato fidgeted. "I was homeschooled..." The brown-haired girl blinked, a little surprised. But from his overall body language, it made sense. Tsuna felt a spike of sympathy to him. She was new here too, to the environment and people, unlike the students who had grown up in this town. In a way, they were of equal standing, right?

"I came from Italy, so I don't know anyone as well," she smiled sheepishly. As Luce hollered for Arctaz to move to the auditorium, and they stood up, continuing their conversation as they left the Sports Complex. Takeshi wandered off to greet a few of his baseball mates, and Nagi and the Luce look-alike didn't seem intent to stopping their giggling any time soon. The teen girl turned her attention back to Renato.

"Wow," he said. "Are you on a scholarship?" Tsuna smiled – yes, she could make something out of this budding friendship yet.

"I am not," she answered truthfully. "I'm half-Japanese, and my parents wanted me to experience education here." That was the half-truth. It would be too pretentious to just say that her family literally runs Vongola, right?

"Why were you homeschooled though?" She asked as they started scaling the stairs. _Damn huge schools._

"Ah..." he hesitated. "My parents were teachers, and they were...strict." _Poor thing._ Change topic, Tsuna!

"I see," she nodded slowly. "So, what do you want to major in?" _Safe topic, probably._

Renato smiled sheepishly. "Typography, but I am colour-blind, so I decided to just go for Senior High first." Tsuna blinked. _Unsafe topic._

"Oh," Tsuna replied plainly. "I didn't know you had to see colours for typography." _Guess so._

He let out a laugh. Tsuna found it quite suited him more than the hesitant movements. His aristocratic features seem to lighten up slightly when his mouth quirked up in a way that suggested it was not his first time smirking. "Yes, I suppose." Tsuna opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. _Right, what was she going to say again?_

They reached the auditorium soon, and took a seat next to each other in the (thank goodness) air-conditioned hall. Takeshi grabbed the seat next to Renato, having made more friends (how can a human be so _social_?) - but well, the glaring silver-haired lad didn't seem to be intent on talking properly to him other than spitting fire.

Renato seemed to have reverted to his jittery self, as he balanced his elbows on his knees, his eyes darting left and right as if scanning the auditorium. Tsuna felt a measure of pity – it seemed as if he was having a tough time adjusting.

"Renato," he jerked, looking up at her, his onyx eyes questioning.

Tsuna tried for a reassuring smile. "Do you know your class yet?"

"I..." he started. "...am not sure."

"You can go to the school website, they already posted the class list," Tsuna tried to help. "And the electives, too. I heard the survey will be open on the first day of school." Renato nodded along to her advice, and Tsuna fell silent, having ran out of advices to give. She was new too, dammnit!

" _HELLO_ _ **, MY ARKKIES!**_ " There was a collective wince when Luce's loud voice was heard. Members of other empires peered over curiously, and some group leaders laughed. Tsuna spotted a flash of white at the backstage – and wondered idly if Byakuran got caught in the end after all. Bless the poor thing – he got caught even after going to all the trouble of hiding under the table…

"For now, we're going to learn the cheers!"

" _SALMON_!" The Arctaz group leaders replied, doing a swimming motion upwards with their hands pressed together.

Luce grinned. "Reply 'salmon' whenever we Arctaz answer something, is that _oooo_ _ **kay**_?"

" _SALMON_!" The group leaders and some freshmen replied. Tsuna stared blankly. She decided to stop keeping count of how many times she was going to be shocked over what happens in this camp.

"NICE ONE, FRESHIES!" Luce said.

"EH, _NICE_ _ONE_!" The answering calls from the group leaders no longer surprised Tsuna. They seemed to have a reply for every single thing they said. The girl sighed, rubbing at the insides of her wrists. _It's too damn early for this._

"Let's learn the cheers now then! The first cheer would be our Arctaz cheer –" at that, the leaders at the front brought out a large cardboard with words written in bold on them. "–and I want all of you to listen to a demo by the GLs first, capiche?"

" _SALMON!_ " _Oh lord._ Tsuna thought privately. _She's going to die._

Luce grinned widely, so much so that Tsuna wondered if she was going to burst a vein from her excitement. "ARCTAZ OI!"

"SALMON SWIM~" _wiggle upper part of body lazily_

"ARCTAZ OI!"

"SALMON DIVE~" _make a v sign with arms over head and bring it down_

"ARCTAZ OI!"

"SALMON THERE, _point to the left_ SALMON HERE, _point to the right_ SALMON, SALMON EVERYWHERE! _Point left, right, up_

Strip of orange, flesh of red, swim~ _wiggle_ dive~ _move shoulders from left to right_ you think we can't?

WE CAN, _stomp forward_ WE WILL, _stomp forward_ WE ALWAYS DO! ARCTAZ, ARCTAZ DROWN IT ALL!"

 _Yes, she's going to die._ Tsuna slid down in her seat a little. Why does their cheer have to be so _embarrassing_? She glanced over at the other Empires who were demonstrating their equally-embarrassing cheers too. _Great, not just us then._

"Let's do it together this time!" Luce cheered. The GLs replied 'salmon!' but it seems the freshies (even the more easygoing, outgoing ones) were a little too horrified. _Were all of them going to do it?_ Takeshi laughed from a seat down. "Sounds fun!"

 _Did he get dropped on the head as a baby or something._ Tsuna thought with a deadpan. Renato let out a muffled chuckle, and Tsuna flushed, realizing she said that out loud. The silver-head who was busy ignoring Takeshi felt a smirk twitch up when he heard the sarcastic comment. Tsuna blushed even more. _Well, that went well._ It really did, considering Takeshi was the only one who _didn't_ hear it.

"Do you not like cheers?" Renato questioned.

Tsuna sighed. "It's not that I particularly dislike them…" _It's just that I haven't been to a Vongola camp before._

The guy blinked, nodding slowly.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S TRY IT TOGETHER!" _Fuck._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TRASH!" Tsuna's head snapped up at that. _What the hell? It can't be – but, fratello…?_

Xanxus stood there proudly in a pink shirt like the rest of the group leaders, wielding his fan in a threatening manner and waving it wildly at Luce, who just harrumphed but stayed quiet. Xanxus tch-ed, before turning back to his own Empire.

"TRASHES, LISTEN UP! YOU BETTER DO OUR EMPIRE CHEER BETTER THAN THE OTHERS. IS THAT _**CLEAR**_?" He said, his booming voice carrying easily to the freshmen in front of him.

" _DORY_!" The Indiox Empire screamed. Tsuna _**deadpanned**_. _No really, dory?_ _**Seriously**_?

Luce flipped her long hair dramatically. "Arkkie lovelies, don't worry! We won't lose to that brute. _**YEAH**_?!"

" _SALMON_!" _Where are they? In the bloody_ aquarium _? Oh god._

Suddenly, Byakuran emerged from backstage. "EY, PACIE ISN'T LOSING!"

" _MAAAACKEREL_!" Tsuna covered her face with a handkerchief.

Enrico emerged calmly from the door, his Empire trailing timidly behind him. Tsuna looked up when the noise level increased with the new people coming in, and her eyes bulged. _Fratello?! Are they_ all _here?!_

"What do you say, Southes?" He asked calmly after they had settled down in their seats. The freshmen themselves didn't seem to know what to say, but the group leaders screamed louder on their behalf.

" _DROP THE_ _ **BASS**_!" Tsuna covered her face with her hands. Her brothers were terrible. Terrible with _puns_ , that is. She still couldn't believe the 'secret school' they are studying at is _Namimori Senior High_ in Japan of all places.

"ARCTAZ OI!"

The freshmen reluctantly followed the cue (not including Takeshi's case – that guy's a saint).

"SALMON SWIM~" Tsuna mumbled the words out, her voice lost amongst the louder ones.

"ARCTAZ OI!"

"SALMON DIVE~" She did the same, and reluctantly put her hands up.

"ARCTAZ OI!"

Renato suddenly jumped up, and Tsuna startled, turning to regard him. He had a smirk on his face so different from his usual character – yet his confident, almost cocky posture now seemed to fit so well like he had done it his entire life.

"SALMON THERE, SALMON HERE, SALMON, SALMON EVERYWHERE!

Strip of orange, flesh of red, swim~dive~ you think we can't?

WE CAN, WE WILL, WE ALWAYS DO! ARCTAZ, ARCTAZ DROWN IT ALL!"

Tsuna watched blankly as Renato did an overstated wiggle and proceeded to shout out the cheers perfectly. Takeshi looked over curiously, a little bewildered as well. _Did he think he'll fit in better because he's homeschooled and don't really get how to socialize?_ Tsuna wondered, making up her mind to explain to the poor boy that he didn't need to do that to make friends.

But after the cheer ended, Renato made his way to the side where the group leaders were standing, and shrugged off his black button-up tee to reveal a bright…pink…shirt…

 _Oh._

"He's a group leader?" Takeshi leaned over the empty seat to whisper loudly. The silver-haired lad beside him snorted, and Tsuna and Takeshi turned to him. The former flushed, a defensive glare ready in his eyes.

"What? It's obvious now, look." He pointed towards where the other Empires were, where 'freshmen' detached from the gaggle of people and took off their outerwear to reveal the pink t-shirts below. "They're 'fake freshies', I heard some group leaders mention this term by the toilet just now." He explained grouchily.

 _Well, shit._ Tsuna sunk back in her seat. She didn't know why she felt so betrayed, watching as 'Renato' _(was it even his real name?)_ exchange a fist bump with a blond group leader.

 _Just her luck._ She sighed, wanting to go home already.

* * *

"Hey, sorry bout just now." Tsuna harrumphed and gave 'Renato' the stinkeye. Takeshi watched the interaction curiously, and the silver-haired lad (who introduced himself as Hayato reluctantly) raised an eyebrow.

"Homeschooled? Colour-blind?" Tsuna scoffed. The group leader had the gall to look amused. He chuckled and held out a hand. "People call me Reborn."

"And people call me a bitch," Tsuna replied without missing a beat, turning around to give a kick at his shin. Who could blame her? She felt so embarrassed thinking back on their interactions. She couldn't believe she fell for _that_. Reborn cursed and danced away, dodging the violent girl.

Nagi looked promptly horrified that Tsuna would do that, while her new friend (the Luce look-alike) giggled. Takeshi laughed at that and took Reborn's extended hand instead, giving a firm shake. "I'm Takeshi! And that's – "

"A-Are you really The Reborn-san?" Hayato asked, sparkles in his eyes as he forced himself into Reborn's personal space. The black-haired male raised an eyebrow, still dodging Tsuna who was trying to step on his foot.

"Yeah."

Tsuna stopped. "Hah? Why does he get a _The_ before his name?" She asked skeptically.

Hayato looked torn between glaring at Tsuna and worshipping her for daring to hit Reborn. "H-He's the top student of all Vongola-sponsored schools in the world!" He whispered-shouted. Tsuna stared blankly.

" _So_?" Her eyes snapped to his, fiery ones meeting amused dark ones. "Doesn't mean he feels less of a jerk to me." Hayato now looked torn between looking horrified or awed.

Reborn chuckled. "It was fun while it lasted."

Tsuna bristled. "What was that?" _And I have to spend 2 weeks with him as my group leader?_ She internally let out a indignant scream.

He smirked – and it almost seemed like a challenge. "Why, Sawada? Scared that you'll fall for me and my charming looks?"

She let out the biggest scoff she could muster that even Nagi winced at how insulting it seems. "Me? Scared of you?" Tsuna laughed, glaring back with equal fervor.

"You wish, _Renato_."

" _Hey, Reborn, stop flirting and get the freshies over here! We're starting the introductory games!"_ Reborn bit back his reply to the fiery brown-head, who was so, so interesting to him. He fixed a smirk that he knew would rile her up on his face instead.

"Let's go, then." She flipped her hair and strode towards the main group whom they got separated from when Reborn apologized, her friends trailing behind her. Hayato cast him a hesitant look, as if he wanted to say more, before Takeshi dragged him along.

Reborn smiled to himself. He could tell that this camp would be great.

* * *

 **A/N: soo I got the camp feels back since it's that time of the year again! This year, I'm not a freshie but a planner for the FO at my school**

 **May all things go well, and happy very late new year to everyone!**


End file.
